fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
FanonFall A FusionFall Fan Fiction Wiki:Images
General rules File extensions There are several file extensions that can be uploaded to FanonFall: A FusionFall Fan Fiction Wiki, with the most common being .JPG and .PNG. Due to its lossless data compression, .PNG files are generally preferable. Animated .GIFs are allowed, but may only be used on a profile page for a user. If a still image is insufficient to illustrate the text it accompanies, then one should consider rewriting the text to better convey the intended message. Uploading images *Please give the image a name that relates to the image itself rather than multiple random numbers or letters that the file name may have taken when it was saved, and, for further specification, abbreviate the name of the episode it is from in the File name. Ex: An image of Ben and your Avatar from Gameplay, "BenandME-GP". Also make sure there is no file size before the image's name (Ex: 500px-BenandME-GP) *Ensure that the image that is being uploaded is not already on the wiki under a different name *Only upload an image with the same name as an existing file (overwriting an image) if it is a better version of that image. Galleries A Gallery is a way to organize several images in rows and columns. It is recommended to use a gallery if there are already too many images on a particular article. An example of an acceptable gallery can be found on the Galactus Universe article. *Keep the gallery in its default format. Do not change text size, text color, border color, or border size. You may change the spacing between the images and the size of the images. *If you want to add an image gallery to an article, please insert it at the very bottom of the page. Single images *It is not recommended that you use the "Full Size" option when adding images *It is not recommended to make your images excessively large or extremely small *Images that are obscene will be deleted *Do not spam images that do not relate to FanonFall or it's goals. *Do not replace another users image on an article, unless it is similar but of higher resolution. Simply, feel free to replace an image if you have one similar to it but in HD. *If you feel that there are too many images on an article, please put your images in the gallery format. The gallery option is right next to the add an image button on the editing bar *Only align images to the left side of the page when you feel it is necessary *Do not delete an image unless it violates any of the rules above Formats and cropping # Non-free images must remain unaltered. Changing colors, adding watermarks, text, or making montages that corrupt the copyright owners' original work is considered to be an infringement, thus the image will be deleted. ## The only exception to this happens when, in the lack of appropriate screenshots, we must resort to concept art images to depict a character in its respective infobox. In such case, altering the image to remove or alter its background is acceptable for aesthetic reasons. # Enhancing the colors levels, shading, brightness, contrast, and/or alpha of non-free images should only be done so as to improve their overall quality. # Screenshots should preferably be submitted in their original ratio (4:3 or 16:9), unless they could benefit from cropping. ## If an image contains empty space or elements other than the subject being depicted, the image should be cropped to isolate the subject with respect given to the guidelines concerning closeups. Replacement Replacing (overwriting an image) can take place when the original file is of low resolution/quality. In this case, the original picture must be replaced by the exact same version with better quality.